Cold Nights
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: LEMONSSS. The characters remind me of the two mains in Pretty Woman but they aren't the same so I didn't categorize them as the same. Enjoy!


One night, all I wanted was one night. It seemed that one night turned into an eternity, though. One night turned into a week, turned into a month, turned into six months, and now we were going on a year all because of one night.

I guess in a way you could call my relationship with Kristopher that of high school sweethearts, but it really wasn't. Most relationships in high school start as friendships, but our started out as a call solely for sex.

"Hello?" I answered the ringing phone that was in my jacket pocket. It was a cold night in December and you could tell by the chill in the wind that at any moment the snow would be starting to fall. A bad night for business here, the second there was any prospect of snow everyone was at their house. Except for the girls out on the street, we stayed out until our turn was over and then we got to leave. It was crucial for most of us to get our money, whether it was to please a pimp or to keep ourselves and our families alive. In my case it was to take care of my ailing mother and two younger sisters.

"Hi, um, I heard from a friend that you, um, you're a, um, you do… um," the male voice stuttered on the end of the line.

"I'm a hooker, it's not a crime to say it, doll. What do you need?"

"Isn't it obvious? Sex. But, besides that, do you make house calls? I'm not really supposed to be away from home when the weather is like this."

"I do but it'll cost you extra. How long is the drive from Auburn Street?"

"Ten minutes, the address is 8451 North Frendrick Lane. Go right into the back gate, I'll meet you out in front of the shed."

"Alright, bye," I said and hung up my phone. I walked down the line of others girls waiting for someone to come by and got to my car. I got in and started it, driving just fast enough to make it not seem suspicious. I always prepared myself with a little personal play before I went to make a house call, just to get myself a little wet so if the guy was unattractive or really bad he wouldn't feel too bad. I had to slow down when I began lightly nudging myself so that I wouldn't run off the road. Finally when I could feel a little moisture clinging to my panties I stopped and sped the rest of the way there.

The house the boy lived in was quaint, not too manicured and not too small. I stopped my car a couple houses down and walked through the gate. There, in front of a wooden shed door, stood a very tall, very attractive man. He has hair that was just a shade darker than a penny and his skin was tan and perfect. He wasn't very muscular, but he also wasn't a scrawny type of skinny. Just the sight of him made me want to hide under a rock and cry about my flaws.

He ushered me quickly through and shut the door. The shed seemed to have been converted into a small guest room; in it was a bed, desk, lamp, and nightstand. The bed had been messily done, obviously this boy hadn't thought he would be spending part of his evening with a hooker. I stripped out of my coat and tossed it on the floor by the door. He sat on the bed awkwardly, and not knowing what else to say, introduced himself.

"I'm Kristopher," he said and stuck his hand out. It was one of the largest hands I'd ever seen on a client. Why this boy needed to call someone to get him done was a mystery to me.

"Penelope," I said as I shook his hand, "Now, I don't have time for chit chat. What do you want me to do?"

"Uhm, what can you do?"

"You're really going to have me list it all out?"

"Maybe, I'm not exactly experienced, Penelope. I don't know what to do."

"So, you're a virgin?" I said, crossing my arms. He nodded innocently, "Alright, well, strip down," I said, taking off my bustier and pants. He stood there questioningly.

"Aren't we supposed to undress each other and kiss?"

"Not when you hire a hooker. Hookers are for sex, not playing romance for the night. I think you wanted an escort."

"No, you're too pretty," he said, stripping down. I did my best to think up every insult a client had ever given me to keep myself from blushing. It worked.

He sat on the bed, his dick was already semi-erect. Wasn't going to take a lot for this kid, that one was for sure. I got down on my knees in front of him and waited for him to produce a condom. He just stared back at me. I sighed, for being so attractive he really was lacking research. I hobbled over to my coat on my knees, getting out one of the condoms I kept in there in case a client came unprepared like in these moments. I slid it on him carefully, every touch of my fingers to his penis causing him to get even harder. By the time the thing was on all the way he was almost standing straight up. I grinned, seeing his full length. This was going to be one of my better nights.

Slowly I moved my tongue over the head of his cock, circling it over and over before finally trailing it down his shaft and back up. His moans were as hot as he was. I finally put my lips around him and did one good hard suck before deep throating all eight inches of his manhood. The feel of him in my mouth got me wet, and the fact that he was lasting so long. After another ten minutes of giving my best blow job ever he finally came in one long, sensual, loud moan. Obviously he'd worked on stamina in his years of masturbation.

After a couple of minutes of break and peeling off the used condom to be replaced he was up and ready again. This time he took me and tossed me on the bed, not violently, not even harshly, he just gingerly picked me up and put my down. He leaned down over top of me and kissed me fiercely. All of a sudden there was something clambering around at my entrance. I suppressed a giggle at his attempt to part my lips with just his rod. Without breaking his amazing kiss I used one hand to part myself and the other to guide his throbbing member inside of me. His head slipped in and immediately my walls tightened around him in excitement. I'd had no idea I'd been this attracted to him. He grinned through my lips and I unclenched my pussy to let the rest of him slide in. The first pump I came, writing and screaming his name into his shoulder in what seemed a futile effort to keep myself at least sort of quiet.

Through my orgasm he continued to slide in and out of my clenched walls, the sweat began forming of both of us. I had three orgasms before he even started to show signs of his orgasm. Eventually he began going faster making me cry out again, and my tightened muscles seemed to do it. Through the latex of the condom I felt his hot semen spill out. Had I trusted myself and him I would have wanted it inside of me, to let it penetrate my body, but you learned, in this line of work, that even virgins can be dangerous.

He eventually went limp inside of me and pulled out, lying on his back next to me. I didn't want to move, I was still feeling aftershocks from the pleasure this boy had graced me with. He maneuvered his arm under me and turned me to my side so I could look at him.

"Look, I know you probably aren't allowed to do this or something, but I really want to see you again as more than someone selling their body, Penelope. Can I maybe take you to dinner next Friday?"

"I'd actually really like that, Kristopher," I smiled. I got up and took a piece of paper from the desk and a pen and jotted down my personal phone number so that he could reach me again and gave it to him.

"Call me and we'll discuss. Thank you, and don't worry about paying me, this one's on the house," I said as I put my pants back on.

"Alright, hey, where is your phone?" he asked. I tossed him my actual one and he added his number in before handing it back to me. I grinned at him from the door and he came over and gave me another kiss.

That Friday we went out on a date and figured out that we went to the same school, he was a new student, though, beginning second semester.

As we came to know each other better he eventually started helping me take care of my family and got me off the streets. Every now and then I still get a call, though, and I always take it because a little extra cash has never hurt. But the instructions are always to meet in the shed at 8451 North Frendrick Lane. And that's how Kris and I have lasted a year, crazy wild hooker sex in a shed. No one would have ever guessed that this would be our life, but it's turned out that way, and neither of us could be happier.


End file.
